


Fresh Prince of UA

by MOTHERFUDGER



Category: Fresh Prince of Bel-Air, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Crack, Crack Crossover, Fresh Heroes, Fresh Izuku, Fresh Mineta, Fresh Will, Not that fresh Bakugou, One Shot, Probably would have had a fresh Mineta, but i did it anyway, nobody asked for this, you get the point
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:07:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25687822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MOTHERFUDGER/pseuds/MOTHERFUDGER
Summary: I'm sorry. I know, I know, this is insane. I get it, I really do. Fresh Prince and My Hero Crossover that nobody asked for. Lmao.
Relationships: Midoriya Izuku & Will Smith, Philip Banks & Will Smith
Comments: 10
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive me. I know what I did. I know. I KNOW.
> 
> Okay, anyway, I personally know Hancock, the superhero Will Smith played one time, can beat All Might.

_"You're moving with your aunty and uncle in Bel-Air!" He still recalled what his mom told him after he picked a fight with the wrong thugs in town. They were picking on his friends and so he just had to play the hero and fight them. The fight didn't really go his way and a hero had to interfere before any of them could do more damage._

_His time in Bel-Air was great. He hanged out with his cousin, Carlton. Woo'd a couple of honeys, bonded with his other cousins. He went through the highs and lows of his teen years, including meeting his biological father. It didn't take a long time for him to realize that even if they are not blood-related, Philip Banks was more of a father to him that Lou ever will be. Eventually, his mom remarried and found a new job in the country of Japan._

_"You want to be a hero, Will?" His uncle asked him as he was packing up his things._

_"Oh hell yeah, Uncle Phil. Gonna find me some Japanese honeys along the way." Will enthusiastically told his uncle, who was not surprised by what his nephew just said, instead, rolling his eyes in amusement._

_"Is that it?" His uncle emphasized the question to get an honest answer out of him._

_"Well, that, and I really enjoy helping people out." He admitted. His uncle smile and ruffled his hair._

_"If that's how it is, then what more than one of the most prestigious hero school in Japan?" His uncle pulled a brochure out of his pocket and handed it to his surrogate son. Will accepted it and read the paper._

_"UA High? UA? U A serious, man?" Will made the pun on the fly and his uncle was not amused._

_"That's the school All Might went to."_

_"ALL MIGHT?! THE BLONDE SUPERMAN?! You could have started with that! I'm in." He hugged Uncle Phil in gratitude once he finished packing his stuff. After a couple of heartfelt goodbye with the family, he and his mother finally flew to Japan._

* * *

Now this is a story all about how

My life got flipped turned upside down

I'll tell you how I became a prince of a school called UA

In Bel-Air, California stayed and raised

In the estate where I spent most of my days

Chilling out, hanging, relaxing all cool

And all shooting b-ball outside of school

When my mom got a job that was up in Japan

Told me we're moving out the neighbourhood

We got in one little talk and my mom was flared

And said "You're moving with me, your stepdad, and stepsis in Japan"

I begged and pleaded with her day after day

But I packed my suitcase and went our way

Ashley gave me a cheek kiss and Carlton gave me a ticket

I hid my UA brochure and said "I might as well kick it"

**(Actually I dunno if I should do an entire song so we'll skip ahead, skip ahead.)**

-To sit on my throne as the Prince of UA

* * *

**Actually, yeah, let's skip ahead a little bit more. This is a shitpost one-shot anyway**

* * *

"Will-san!" Izuku greeted the first friend he made when he was accepted in UA. Will held his hand up and Izuku answered with a high-five.

"You got in, bro?" Will Smith already knew the answer to that question, seeing as how he got the same uniform as Izuku does. He still could not believe this guy managed to take out a robot bigger than a building with a single punch. He knew then that he gotta step up his game.

"Yeah! Well, barely," Izuku scratched his cheek sheepishly, a little embarrassed that he only got through UA by sheer luck. "Sometimes I feel like I just lucked my way into the school."

Will immediately noticed his new friend feeling down while they were walking in the hallways of the elite school. "Ay, yo, forget how you got in. You in, right? Just gotta learn how to be better in this school moving forward now, right?"

Will patted his friend's shoulder, trying to encourage him. When he first met Izuku, the boy was a nervous wreck. He helped the guy grow some muscles and build up a little confidence. Hell, he even had some thin blonde man helping his friend by making him pick up heavy trash on the beach. That helped out a lot as well.

"Thank you, Will-san."

"What did I say about calling me Will-san? Will's fine, brother."

"Sorry, Will-sa- Will. What class are you in?" Izuku asked him, hoping that they were in the same class.

"Class 1A, from what the hologram told me. You?"

"Class 1A as well!"

"Hell yeah!" Will raised his hand again, making Izuku respond with another high five. He pulled his hand at the last minute and made Izuku completely miss the high five. "Too slow."

"Oh haha, Will-sa...Will!" They stopped in front of Class 1A's door. "Are you ready, Will?"

"Oh man, I was born ready. Let's do this. You and me, Princes of UA!" They opened the door and went through it, starting the heroic journey.

**{-I won't continue this. I'm not lying this time.**


	2. USJ ARC. Fuck this.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Smith does Will Smith things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The only reason I made chapter 2 is because of Democracy. I blame Democracy.

"So, you're saying that we get to keep this large sum of money if we pretend to invade the USJ?" Hiro, a fake-villain-for-hire was scratching his head while Will Smith presented him the cash. Maybe he never should have put up the ad of being fake villains to help guys look good in front of their girl. USJ itself would be hard but they could pull it off. They didn't do this job for nothing.

"Heck yeah, brother. Gotta help me impress the lady, now, right?" Will Smith smiled confidently while offering his hand. Hiro is still confused but shook the hand anyway. He took this job because of how he looked. His pale blue hair, red eyes, and pale skin certainly is something a villain would have. The cash is also good, so he can work on bail if push comes to shove. Now, he just needs to hire some men for the job. "Icing on the cake, I'll pay extra if you let me fight you for real."

"How much is this extra?"

"About 25%"

"Son of a bitch, I'm in."

* * *

**2 days later at the USJ Invasion Arc or some shit...**

* * *

Hiro woke up in a daze. He looked at his clocked and his eyes widened. "I'M LAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTEEEEEEEEE!"

"Crap, I need to call Will." Hiro picked up the phone but nobody was answering. "Ah shit, they're probably doing some practice right now. Well, I never specified when me and the boys will arrive, so what the hell?"

* * *

_"Hiro should be here any second now."_ A black misty warp gate suddenly appeared at the middle of the USJ. Will instantly knew, **or thought** , that was Hiro. " _Oh man, he really went full villain gear this time! What's with those hands? Wait, is that some kind of android flesh monster? Man, that thing's like a secret love child between the Hulk and a bird."_

Will would be lying if he said he wasn't intimidated by the big bird-like black creature android thing standing beside Hiro. What he DIDN'T know was the guy is really a villain that just so happens to look like Hiro. "Oh no. What is that?!"

He feigned fear to alert everyone. They instantly looked where he was looking. Panic ensued. "Thirteen, get everyone outside!" Aizawa instantly jumped down the stairs. Will Smith tried to follow suit but was quickly blocked by Mineta.

"You heard the teacher, Will-sama. We need to get outta here!" The short boy frightfully told the Fresh Prince. Unfortunately for them, they were all sucked into the black mist.

_"Water? Why the hell am I in water? Doesn't matter, I can probabl- wait what the hell, is that a shark?"_ Will gathered power to his legs and dropkicked the shark into oblivion.

**Will Smith**

**Soon-to-be-hero name: Hancock**

**Quirk: Fresh Enhancer**

**Can enhance individual parts of his body. Overuse may cause muscle strain and muscle tear.**

**Look, I tried nerfing Will Smith's superhero power from that movie he made called "Hancock".**

He was quickly grabbed by Tsuyu's tongue and was gently placed unto a boat. Mineta was not as fortunate as the frog slammed him into the boat. "Alright, folks, head count. We got, yours truly, Izuku, Tsu, and Minoru. Anyone else?"

"Not that I'm aware of." The frog girl replied.

"Guys, we're so screwed." Mineta said but Will smacked him. "WILL-SAMA?!"

"Minoru, you my brother-in-arms, but you gotta calm yourself down. I got a plan!" Will said while standing up, ready to do a speech, only for a water bullet to narrowly miss his head. He sat back down.

"What's the plan, kero?"

"My plan is to listen to Izuku's plan." Will explained. The frog and the grape deadpanned at him while Izuku was busy thinking of ways to get them out of this mess. They weren't given much time since the villains Will thought he hired broke the ship in half. "Come on, bro, we ain't got much time."

"I'm trying to think, oh wait, I figured it out." Izuku flicked his finger and created some kind of whirlpool or something. Mineta trapped the villains with his sticky balls.

"Aight, bro, they won't drown, right?"

"Probably not, Will." Izuku reassured him. They landed just by the land. It looked like Eraserhead was being beaten up by a nomu, which Will mistook for an android monster.

"Okay, look here, I got this." Will stood up from where they are hiding much to everyone's worry.

"Will, kero." Tsu tried to stop him but he shrugged it off.

"Oh right, I need to make a call." He pulled out his phone and made a call. "Ay yo, Obama, get ready to present me a medal because I am about to save this school."

"HEY! YO! VILLAIN DUDE! YEAH, YOU WITH THE CRAPPY HAND FETISH!" Everybody simultaneously facepalmed once Will taunted the apparent ringleader of the invading villains. The villain in question turned around to the teenager calling him out, looking very annoyed.

"Who's that guy? Ah, it doesn't matter. Nomu, deal with him." The villain commanded. The nomu was fast, but Will was faster. The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air blocked the Nomu's punch with his enhanced arm, only shoving him back by a couple of steps.

"DAMN, BRO! THAT THING HURTS!" Will shook his arms, trying to shake away the slight pain he felt from that punch. If it wasn't for his quirk, he's pretty sure he'd be in the ICU by now. _"Wait, is that some kind of brain android cpu thing? Lemme pull that out."_

Enhancing his legs, Will managed to jump on the nomu's back and grabbed its brain, pulling it out. The nomu fell on the ground, dead. "Oh man, your android is hella tougher than it looked. Good job on making me look real good, man. I hope she's watching. Now, lemme beat you up to."

" **Kore wa nani?!** " Tomura tried to make a grab on Will but the student of UA parried his hand away and sent a barrage of fisticuffs on his stomach. Will's enhanced arms didn't exactly help as Tomura felt as if he was being hit by cannonballs at a fast pace. He bent over while Will did a ridiculous pose, expecting him to go down. He didn't, so Will karate chopped his ass.

He did a victory dance over Tomura's unconscious body. Specifically, the running man. Izuku, Mineta, and even Tsuyu stared at him with their mouths agape from shock.

Everyone involved looked confused. Suddenly, the door slammed open revealing All Might. " **HAVE NO FEAR, FOR I AM HE- wait, it's already over?"**

All Might looked on with the rest of the class still on the stairs. They have just witnessed Will Smith defeat the villain that took out their teacher and the ringleader of the entire group. All in the span of a minute. The worst of it is that Will didn't seem to take it too seriously.

"ALL RIGHT, DOWN ON THE GROUND, WE'RE VI- wait what happened here?" Hiro entered the same hole All Might crashed from along with his hired goons. "All Might?"

"Hiro? What are you- wait did someone hire you again?" All Might walked up to Hiro, having encountered the fake villain for hire before.

"Yeah, my client chose to remain anonymous. What the hell happened here?" Hiro and his hired goons looked past All Might and saw the destruction on the USJ's center.

"Real villains attacked the USJ." All Might summarized what happened. Hiro could do nothing but look at the wreckage.

"Oh damn, that's nasty. Want some help?"

"That would be appreciated."

And that ends the fucking USJ Arc. Kurogiri managed to get Shigaraki into the portal while the Nomu lays dead. Will Smith eventually learned that he did, in fact, faced real villains and after a moment of panic, eventually started flexing on how he took out the big monster and the ringleader all by himself much to Bakugou and Todoroki's annoyance. Obama himself went to Japan and present him a medal.

**{- To Not Be Continued...**

**Author's Note:**

> No seriously, this is a one-shot. I'm serious this time. I won't do it.
> 
> Oh, and for the lols, the ship would have been Will Smith x Tooru. Lmao.
> 
> His quirk would have been the nerfed version of Hancock's superpower.
> 
> Lisa would have been in the General Course
> 
> Uncle Phil is paying for his UA education.


End file.
